Vaati and Raven
by asweetfacedmonster19
Summary: I don't ship this couple together but since my friend does and I'm and awesome person I helped her write this. Her mom took her account away but she does write on wattpad. Couple shipped by Bri Bri and helped written by her. It's Vaati and Raven as a main couple along with Beast boy and Rosie. Beast boy and Starfire in the beginning but it changes to Beast boy and Rosie
1. Chapter 1

I don't ship this couple together but since my friend does and I'm and awesome person I helped her write this. Her mom took her account away but she does write on wattpad. Couple shipped by Bri Bri and helped written by her. It's Vaati and Raven as a main couple along with Beast boy and Rosie. Beast boy and Starfire in the beginning but it changes to Beast boy and Rosie.

I don't own Legend of Zelda or Teen Titans

But I did create an OC, Rosie

~X~

"Beast boy, I have to tell you something…" Starfire stuttered

"What is it Star?" Beast boy turned away from his comic book to look at her.

"I'M PREGNANT!" She yelled out

"That's awesome! We'll be the best parents ever!" Beast boy exclaimed with a sparkle in his eye.

"But…" Starfire then looked down, ashamed, "It's not yours…"

"Whose?! Is it the sonuvabitch Vaati?!" He yelled furiously

"No! It's…its Robin's! We were having an affair for 3 months!" She broke down and started to bawl pleading him to forgive her.

"We're done." He simply said

Beast boy turned into a tiger and scratched the wall and their picture together on the way out.

~X~

About an hour later

Vaati walked out of his room and heard crying coming from inside Beast boy's room. He hurried over to the door and knocked several times before the door finally slid open.

Beast boy opened the door and Vaati saw the swollen red area around his eyes, which were glossy and brimming with unshed tears.

"Dude, what the fuck happened?" Vaati asked, well more like demanded

"Oh uh, Star's pregnant," he choked on his words, the tears trailing down his face before he continued, "its Robin's kid…"

Vaati, trying to comfort the grief stricken boy said, "That's rough bro, let's take a day to relax, maybe tomorrow we could head to the beach. The one with the ice cream stand that has the tofu flavored ice cream."

"Yeah sure, maybe it'll take Star off my mind…"

~X~

Even later that night

Vaati was in Raven's room with her sitting on his lap reading a book.

"Hey Rea?" He said kissing her neck.

"Yeah?" She said turning so she could face him

"I promised Beast boy I would take him to the beach tomorrow."

"Why?" She cocked her head to the side in curiosity

"Star had an affair with Robin and now she's pregnant with his child…" Vaati mumbled quietly

"The poor guy, I wouldn't do that to you, unless you were being a real ass…"

"Hey!"

"I'm just kidding, I'd never do that to you no matter how much of an ass you are" She said pecking him on the cheek

"Yeah so we're gonna take him to the beach around 8-ish tomorrow!" Vaati calmly said

"Wait, what do you mean 'we're'" Raven exclaimed jumping off of Vaati.

"I need you to be there too!" He pleaded

"NO! You know I hate the beach!" She shoved his chest back as he got up off the chair and stepped toward her.

"Pweez? You got _me, __**begging**_!"

"No"

"Pwetty pweez? I'll buy you a new cloak? I won't make you wear a bikini?"

"Ugh, fine!"

"Yay" He picked her up and squeezed her, "I love you so much!" He whispered into her ear

Raven rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around her mage. He pulled her onto the bed and brushed her finger tips along her back. She felt a shiver where ever his fingers touched. Raven of all people, started to burst out laughing.

"Vaati, *laugh* stop! You know *laugh* I'm ticklish! *laugh*" Raven pushed out the words every moment she got.

Vaati stopped the tickle session and said with a smirk, "I know, but it's fun to mess with you!"

She turned to face away from him and whipped her head over her shoulder and glared.

As soon as he saw her, _you're going to get your ass whooped later_ face he immediately stopped smiling

"Sorry, uh hehe?" Vaati nervously laughed

Tomorrow was going to be great


	2. Chapter 2

~X~

Chapter 2!

The next morning

Beast boy was waiting at about 8:00 AM, all hyper and ecstatic, for Vaati and Raven to come downstairs. He had even had everything for the trip packed into the Titan's car, ready to go.

"Come on guys, let's go! There are hot girls waiting for me to find them at the beach!" Beast boy yelled as the dark duo walked down the stairs

"Sheesh, hold your horses! We're on our way!" Raven said motioning for him to calm down

They all enter the car and take the 2 hour journey to the beach. By the time they all had arrived, the beach was already terribly crowded. After looking for quite a while they find the perfect shady spot under a tree, next to someone's empty towel and beach umbrella.

"Vaati want to play?" Beast boy said waving a Frisbee

"HELL YEAH!"

Vaati and Beast boy were still playing Frisbee when a girl, a pretty one at that headed with her surf board over to the abandoned towel and beach umbrella next to theirs.

The girl had long, beautiful, turquoise hair with a pair of goggles, (like Terra's) on her head. She had a few silky and dripping wet strands in a black ribbon on the right side of her head. The mysterious girl was wearing a surfer's shirt which didn't help in covering her over-bosomful chest. Also she was wearing a navy blue and white striped bikini bottom with ribbons on her hips, while carrying her neon green surfboard with a pink and white velvety looking rose on it. Over all she was sopping wet and her hair framed her scar-free face. She looked directly at them with her mismatched green and purple eyes.

Beast boy turned into a dog wagging his tail and missed the oncoming Frisbee hitting Raven in the head.

"Oh, what a cute puppy you guys have! And he's green too!" The girl said picking him up and squishing him to her bosom.

Beast boy turns to look at Vaati (Who was indeed laughing his ass off) embarrassed and blushing. He then closed his eyes and gets set down by the giddy girl.

When he reopened his eyes he came face to face with another dog was standing. Somehow the girl had changed into a dog like Beast boy!

"Whoa Beastie, looks like you found a girl!" Vaati laughed out.

They both turned back into humans and the girl put out her hand saying, "Hey, I'm Rosie!"

"Hi! I'm Garfield Logan but you can call me Beast boy."

"You mean _the_ Beast boy?! From the Teen Titans?!" He eyes lit up, "I've always wanted to meet you guys! I would imagine I was one of you because of my power to turn into things!"

"Cool! I've never really met anyone like me before! Wanna go get some ice cream?"

"Sure! But I have to warn you, my favorite flavor is tofu…"

"Really? No way, me too!"

They walk off together towards the ice cream stand leaving Vaati and Raven alone. Vaati walks over to their towel and plops down next to Raven.

"Beastie found a babe, huh?" Vaati said looking over to the people swimming in the chilling morning water.

"Yeah, I guess she's okay, she suits him really well" Raven mumbled still focused on her book

"She's really hot" Vaati said without thinking

Raven looked up from her book and glared at him.

"Not hotter than you though, hehe?" He said nervously

"Your **damn** right I am!" She said darkly turning back to her book.

Vaati gulped.

"So I uh, should go swimming?" He stood up

"Don't try to change the subject" Raven was too smart, not a good thing for Vaati.

Vaati sat back down and laughed fearfully

"You are **mine** Vaati and you know that."

Vaati smiled and tried to put his arm around Raven.

"I'm sorry, I should have known better" Vaati tried to comfort the reading girl

All she did was simply rolled her eyes.

"You know Vaati; I care about you but sometimes…" Raven was in the process of saying but was rudely cut off

"Yo, Vaati" Beast boy yelled

"What's up?" Vaati said turning away from Raven.

"We're gonna go to dinner later so we were wondering if you wanted to join us for a-," the drawled out the 'a' sound for affect, "DOUBLE DATE!" The two shifters exclaimed simultaneously, both extremely excited.

Vaati blinked. He looked over at Raven who was reading again, he took his shoulder and nudged it against hers.

"What!"

"They want to know if we want to join them for a 'double date'…whatever that is" Vaati asked

Raven's eyes grew large

"Fuck NO!"

~X~

End of chapter 2

We wrote this together, and I typed both the first, this, and next chapter all in one night, so gimme a break if something doesn't sound right,

-asweetmonster (& shadyoshi)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3!

For all those who are wondering why I'm not updating other stories but only this one recently is that, we wrote this awhile back, earlier in about April-May-early June, time period. I'm working on the other stories so don't worry!

~X~

Vaati smiled softly at Raven.

"Please Raven, I-I…" Beast boy stuttered

"NO, I like to be alone with my date," Raven glared

"If I may butt in, what is a double date?" Vaati asked

"Oh, I forgot you haven't been on earth for a while. Follow me and I'll explain this to you. Rosie, why don't you try to get to know Raven?" Beast boy walked out of the room, Vaati trotting out after.

Rosie sat down next to Raven and asked, "So, how did you meet Vaati?"

"Beast boy brought him here…"

"Do you think Beast boy is cute?" Rosie asked innocently

"No"

"Good, if you did, you'd be sorry…" Raven turned to look up at her and saw the flames in Rosie's mismatched eyes.

"I have Vaati, so chill"

"Sorry, I just reaaaalllly like Beast boy" Rosie mumbled turning a dark pink

"Yeah, I noticed."

"So whatcha reading?"

"_The Shining_"

"Cool. Um, I don't mean to be offensive or anything like that, but what exactly _is_ Vaati?"

"Vaati is a Hylian. Is there anything _wrong_ with that?" Raven glared at Rosie angrily

"Raven, I'm sorry I just wanted to know…" Raven could see the guilt in her slightly tear-pooling eyes.

Before Raven could apologize both women turned towards the door where yelling could be heard.

"BEAST BOY! GIVE ME MY SWEATSHIRT BACK!"

The girls looked at each other and after opening the door they saw the boys in the hallway. Beast boy was holding Vaati's sweatshirt an arm's length away out the window. Vaati was going to go tackle the green boy, but Raven put her hand on his shoulder, lowering his tension.

"Sorry about yelling" Vaati mumbled inaudibly

Rosie saw a small amulet dangling from Vaati's neck

"Cool amulet," Rosie said silently eying it.

"Thanks, it helps me control my anger…"

"You have anger? I'm surprised."

"Yeah, I must've let you seen my softer side,"

"Vaati, just don't let your anger take over again." Raven reminded him

He just rolled his eyes as Beast boy retracted his arm from the window.

"Here's your sweatshirt back dude,"

"Cool, thanks" Vaati pulled the sweatshirt over his head and Beast boy gave him a toothy grin.

The silence was just getting to be unbearable when Vaati finally said to Raven, "So, have you changed your mind about the double date?"

"Still, NO!" Raven hollered

"Fine…But how bout we go out on a date to some reeaalll fancy place and it can just be the four of us in a secluded area?" Vaati had no idea on how to pull this off, but if it meant Raven would go, he would find a way.

"Ugh, will it get you to leave me alone?" Raven groaned

"Sure!" Beast boy replied

"Then…maybe…" Raven uttered

"Yay!" Rosie shouted hugging Raven, her boobs getting squashed against Raven's shoulder

"Hey get offa me!" Raven stated, "I don't like hugs!

"Sorry, but your just so huggable!" Rosie giggled

"I agree!" Vaati revealed as he wrapped his arms against the fuming demon spawn

"Hey! Group hug on Raven!" Beast boy called out as they all started to embrace Raven.

(Well, more like strangling as Raven thought.)

"No! Get off!"

Everyone let's go except Vaati, "She's right, you know, you're extremely huggable!"

"Grrr…" Raven started to incoherently growl

"Okay, okay, I'll let go, Ms. Grumpy-pants!" Vaati releases her from the cuddle

Later that very night…

Rosie had come over to the Titan's Tower and to the elevator to Raven's room

"Hey Raven! I have come to help you get ready!" Rosie said already dressed for her date with Beast boy.

She wore a short green dress that had a ruffled sleeve on one side and none on the other side. It had a vertical black stripe on the front and back in the middle. The dress itself ended near her thigh, it didn't have a very revealing neckline but with the size of her chest it showed quite a bit of cleavage. She also had black heels that had black ribbons trailing up her shins. Rosie still had her turquoise hair in goggles and a velvety black ribbon. Overall, she didn't wear much make up, only a thin layer of black eyeliner and some clear and shiny lip gloss. She didn't need to wear rouge or mascara, because her eyelashes were already long and luscious, while her cheeks always had that soft pink tint to them.

"Ugh, hi?" Raven said clueless, "Who let you in?

"Robin let me in! And now to help you get ready!" Rosie giggled

"For what exactly?"

"Your date!"

"I'm not going; I don't have anything to wear anyway!" Rosie pouted and jokingly glared at Raven

"That's why I brought you one!" She immediately cheered up

"Like hell am I going to wear one of _your_ dresses! It probably is pink and has sparkles all over it!"

"Hey! I'm not that girly! I like darker clothes, and I think you're going to like this one!" She holds up a hanger with a protective bag around the dress on the hanger. Rosie pulls out the dress and her eyes widen. She offers it to Raven who immediately puts it on.

The dress was and indigo color and pooled around her ankles. It had no straps and he sleeve showed her pale shoulders, they were long sleeves and had a loop to put her middle finger in at the very bottom. In the backe it stooped so low until it stopped right before it reached her butt.

"So, whaddya think?" Rosie inquired

"It's-it's beautiful!" Raven exclaimed, "Where did you get it?!"

Rosie's excited mood faded and Raven could detect the sadness in her eyes.

"Uh, it was my older sister, Dahlia'a…But she's," Rosie choked on her own words, "…Dead now, so she won't be using it anymore…Sorry if I said too much…"

She pauses and tries to look happy again but falters, "I forgot! There is some jewelry to match!" She dug around in the bag for a minute before finding what she was looking for.

"I'm sorry, are you sure I can wear it?" Raven sympathizes

"Of course, she would love to share anything she could, she we donate her heart if she could buth she didn't want to leave me after our parents died in the car crash." Rosie explained

"How old were you?"

"Oh, I was only about 10 or 11. We were on our way to the hospital for my baby sister's checkup, she was dying of Alexander's disease. Apparently someone had it out for my mom and dad, so they rammed us into a tree. My parents died on impact. Only the three of us a-alive. We lived in and out of orphanages and foster homes, we always stuck together. By the 4th foster home Lily succumbed to the disease and she passed away. Then the people who killed our parents found us again. They killed Dahlia… Only after they tortured us and used scientists to test painful devices and chemicals."

Only then had Raven seen the tears rushing down her face.

"That's why my eyes are different, they ripped one out." She motions to the green eye (her left one)

"Then Dahlia died from a reaction to the chemicals, I finally escaped about a year later. Ever since I've lived on my own, with all the years after my parents died, I'd say I've been through hell and back for about 6 almost 7 years. I went to the hospital to get help for my wounds and to get my fake eye, they didn't have fake purple eyes to match the eye that I was born with" Her tears were dried and replaced with a smile.

She unzips the back of her dress showing the rugged scars and marks from her past.

"Those damn scientists even cut off my right arm!" She laughs and pulls off her prosthetic limb

"Oh my goodness! How did you ever survive?!" Raven has a shocked expression on her face and is grim by Rosie's past.

"Faith. Love. Hope. I thought of my parents and told myself their death would not be in vain." Rosie looks at her watch after fastening the zipper at the back of her dress again and putting her arm back on.

"We should finish up, we only have a few minutes left until we have to leave."

Rosie put the finishing touches on Raven and said, "Raven?"

"Yeah?"

"Why is it that Vaati always looks so sad?"

"Well Vaati lost his sister when he was about 3 and his brother died in his arms just last month…"

"At least the last of my family died when I was sixteen, (some great present huh?). It's been about 6 years, 7 in 3 days…"

"We should get going it's almost six o'clock," Raven reminded her

"Yeah, let's go do this thing."

~X~

Okay! Really long chapter! Been editing it and rewriting it so it took me awhile! Hope you enjoyed! Review! Fave! Follow! Do what you prefer…(or maybe all…) (ovo)

-asweetmonster & shadyoshi


	4. Chapter 4

Vaati Raven 4

Ok, I've been lazy. And for my apologies here's a chapter. :3

**IMPORTANT**: I meant to say she lost her right eye and left arm, I said it the other way around! oops

~X~

A knock came at the door. The door slid open to reveal Beast boy.

"Where's Vaati?" Raven asked

"Go outside and you'll see." Beastie responded

The girls grabbed their purses and followed Beast boy outside. They waited about five minutes before they heard tires screeching against the road. Soon, they all saw a black Trans Am pull up to the curb. Vaati stepped out of the car and everyone got a good look at him. He had gotten a haircut that showed both of his eyes. He had on a short sleeve shirt with the logo for Bullets For My Valentines on it. He had black skinny jeans, which were slightly baggy and had rips in it. The shirt also showed his tattoo of a snake wrapping around his arm.

"Dude! You got your car fixed up! Shit, it looks badass!" Beast boy exclaimed.

"So this is what you normally look like." Rosie said with a shrug.

"Yep," Vaati gloated and struck a pose.

"Dude, we're taking your car to the restaurant!" Beast boy said excitingly.

"Vaati," Raven shouted

"Yeah?" He responded

"Glad to have you back to your normal self" She smiled

"Good to be back, babe." He put his arm around her shoulders

Vaati hopped in the driver's seat, Raven in the passenger seat, and Beast boy and Rosie in the back. When they finally arrived at the restaurant, everybody was starving and entered. A brunette waitress brought them to their table in a secluded part of the restaurant. Every one ordered leaving an awkward silence.

"Uh, I'm gonna go to the bathroom..." Vaati said

"yeah, me too!" Beast boy added

"Don't take too long!" Rosie called out as they walked away

45 minutes later…

"What the fuck is taking them so long!" Shouted an annoyed Rosie

"Yeah, well lets keep waiting." Raven took out a book from no where and started reading.

"Nuh uh, I'm tired of waiting let's go check it out!"

"NO! We are _girls _we are not allowed in the _boys_ bathroom!"

"No we're not, not if we're custodians!" A mischievous smirk appears on Rosie's face as she pulls Raven toward the employee only hallway.

She enters the broom closet and digs out a couple custodian uniforms

"NO way am I putting that on!" Raven yelled

"Oh, well you're doing it anyway!" Rosie pulled on the uniform over her dress and Raven does the same.

They enter the boy's restroom and on the floor drunk out of their minds were, Vaati and unicorn Beast boy.

"What the fuck are you doing!?" Raven exclaimed

"wha?" Vaati said with a slur

"What sound does a unicorn make?" Beast boy questions

"What the hell Vaati I told you not to drink that stuff!"

"Well, you're sexy," Vaati said with yet another slur

"Potato!" Beast boy said

Vaati got up clumsily off the floor and handed a bottle to each of the girls. He then tripped on air and fell onto the ground.

"Vaati! Guess what," Beastie slurred

"What?"

Beast boy let out a loud and gross sounding fart. Both dudes started to laugh uncontrollably at the gross bowel noise. The girls first looked at each other then back at the boys. Vaati was rolling around on the dirty bathroom floor.

"Raven, I think I'm gonna try some of this drink, " Rosie said opening the bottle then sniffing it before taking a sip.

"Suit yourself"

After about five minutes Rosie was on Beastie's back yelling pony. Raven looked at Vaati, he was staring off into space with a huge grin on his face. The girls weren't as drunk and still semi-sober enough to do regular tasks like driving, or so they thought.

"Hey Raven! Let's go to the saloooon( salon just hold out the ahn sound)!" Rosie giggled

"Yeah sure!" Raven was out of her mind when she answered

Rosie drove them using Vaati's car to the nearest all-night salon and drove the workers there crazy.

"I'm gunna get mah hair cut! Reaal short, like boy short!" Rosie giggled

"Uh, okay?" The worker apparently named Jenny said, oblivious to the fact they're drunk

"I'll have a makeover," Raven slurred, "make me beautiful!"

Half hour later.

Rosie's hair was almost completely chopped off, except it was shaggy and she still looked like a girl. IT fell around the nape of her neck. Raven's "makeover" was just makeup caked onto her face. ON their way back they found an all-night tattoo parlor…

Raven got Vaati's face tattooed on her hip

Rosie got a branch with cherry blossoms traveling up her entire right arm and onto her hand.

Meanwhile….

"Vaati, let's go hooome!" BB whined

"Yah, let's find the car."

They walked, or dragged their way to where they parked to car only to find it missing.

"Where's my fucking car!" Vaati cried out

They waited there complaining until the girls finally pulled up and drove them home. Rosie stayed over for the night.

Next Morning

Rosie woke up in BB's bed wearing a baggy t-shirt and some fuzzy shorts. She yawned and reached up to brush through her previously long hair.

"Wait a minute, where the fuck is my hair? And since when did I have a tattoo!?"

"Wuh?" BB woke up to find Rosie looking at herself in the mirror he had in his room.

"MY hair is freaking chopped off and I have a tattoo!"

She looks at the beautifully detailed cherry blossom branch on her arm.

"I dunno but I have a huge hangover!" He groans, "Maybe you got it when you were drunk last night!"

He plops back down on the bed

"Ugh, I'm gonna go find Raven. Maybe I'll make some waffles."

"Yeah go ahead, wake me up when the waffles are ready.."

She headed out the door and into the kitchen as he started to doze off once again.

IN Raven's room…

Raven woke up and saw Vaati in an odd sleeping position. His head was at the foot of the bed and his feet were on his pillow. He was drooling slightly while his butt was raised up towards the ceiling.

"Vaati, you lazy ass, get up!" She said and conked him on the head.

"Nooo! I have a horrible hangover, lemme sleep!" He wailed

"Fine, I'll wake you up when it's time for breakfast."

He didn't respond, for he was already snoring

Raven walked downstairs to the kitchen to see Rosie making waffles

"Good morning Raven." Rosie said without turning away from her cooking

"How'd you know it was me?" Raven asked her

"You're the only one besides me who isn't hungover as hell."

"What about Robin and Star?" Raven snatched an already cooked waffle and sat down at the table

"Neh, I saw Star, in the bathroom puking and she said she was going back to bed with Robin." Rosie shrugged

"Oh,"

"Here have a plate." Rosie handed a plate stacked with waffles to Raven

"Thanks and do you know anything about this?" Raven lifted up the corner of her shirt to reveal the tattoo of Vaati's face

"Woah, I have a tattoo too. I think we got it when we were drunk." She showed Raven her cherry blossom tattoo.

"Maybe I can pull up that new pony movie, if you'd like to watch it." Raven said

"Yuck! No stupid ponies for me! How about that new horror movie that just came out?!" Rosie said excitedly

"Yeah, totally! I didn't know you liked horror movies!"

"C'mon let's go watch it!"

The next few months pass in a blur

Rosie moved in and everything was fine in the Titan's tower until…

Everyone was gathered in the living room.

"We have an announcement to make!" Rosie and BB said simultaneously, "We're getting married!"

There were congrats from everyone until Raven interrupted them.

"I also have an announcement to make," She paused unsure of what she had to say next,

"I'm pregnant…"

Vaati hit the floor passed out.

END OF STORY 1

~X~

Yah, the sequel isn't written yet but we will! So leave a review! Fave!

THANKS FOR STICKING THROUGH THIS!

-Asweetmonster & Shadyoshi 


End file.
